A Stranger as a Husband
by aggie23
Summary: AU. Set in the early fifties, Emma is force into a marriage with a man she has never met before. Sorry for the lousy summary! M rated for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! It´s been some time since my last published story, but this is something I´ve been working on for some months now… Hope you like it!**

**As usual, I´d like to thank Becca for proof reading this for me and for her suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

**Aggie**

**I**

"I can´t do that, Father…" Emma, the youngest and the only single daughter in the Pillsbury family, "I don´t love him… I don´t even _know_ him!"

"You can do both things as time goes by", the old man declared firmly, closing the inventory and setting it on the desk, before him; his pose serene, and extremely serious.

"Please, don´t ask me this…" marriage was supposed to happen because of love, that was her deepest belief; the reason why her father´s request (it had been more a statement than such) had shaken her to the core.

"This marriage will assure your legacy and our financial stability once again"

Guilt.

It was a low card to play.

"I-I don't want to m-marry him…" she seriously doubted she was ready for marriage; she had no reputation, she was no socialite… How could she be his wife? _His_, above all?

But could she leave her parents to their luck? Could she see them descend to everything they´d fought against?

"We can´t get the money, Emma. We can´t lose the house or the family lands… This is a fine arrangement... An exceptional one, actually. And you will have everything you´ve ever dreamed of"

"Maybe this is not what I´ve dreamed of", she muttered under her breathe, causing a frown on her father.

"The Schuesters are coming for supper on Friday"

"_This_ Friday?" she would meet her future husband. It sounded insane.

"Yes, Emma, you should meet them", her father sighed; "You´ll find the young Schuester a very suitable man"

Suitable.

What a terrible word to describe her soon to be husband.

"Is that all?" she asked, her mind a blur. Her father nodded, "I´ll be in my bedroom", faking confidence, she walked to the door; her legs, though, were unsteady.

"Emma?" his voice was tender now, different from moments ago, "You could be very happy"

"I really doubt it…"

-XX-

"Tell me exactly how this marriage is supposed to fit with me", Will asked his father, who was calmly resting on the armchair before the fireplace.

"William, Pillsbury has a debt he can´t pay off. This arrangement will assure us getting the money back. His lands will be yours"

"And hers", he pointed accurately; as much as his father was right, Will disliked the idea of taking her possessions just like that.

"Of course, of course"

"I know nothing about fashion or fabrics"

"She´ll teach you. I´m aware she participates in her father´s dealings"

"Haven´t you thought that maybe I have no desire on getting married?" tiny little detail his father had forgotten.

"You´re 28… it´s time for you to get married and have an heir for our own company"

Will growled in disapproval, but saw the old man´s point; if he wanted to keep the business alive in the future, a family was something he should start considering.

But again, the idea scared him. He wanted to love his wife, not look for company outside his marriage, like his father had; he wanted to love his son, not to leave him under the care of some nanny, like his mother had done with him.

"You´ll meet her this Friday", his father´s voice took him out of deep thought, "And her family"

"I don´t really have a choice, do I?"

"I´m afraid not"

-XX-

The driver took them to one of the most elegant neighborhoods in the city; it wasn´t a long trip, they themselves lived in one of the finest as well.

"The war ruined his business", Mr. Schuester explained to his son during the short journey, "It brought more widowers than brides and the textile industry didn´t really help him"

"I imagine…" vaguely Will recalled the famous bridal store on Bond Street. It was as exclusive as always; so exclusive, the abundant but rare incomes were not enough to pay off the old debts.

"We salvaged his business during the war and helped him recover afterwards, but it´s been years since he´s been into arrears; that´s why we´ve come to this arrangement"

"Tell me about his daughter", he was not interested about the financial aspect. He would own half of her possessions but the woman… he had better start getting a general idea…

"You´ll meet her shortly"

His evasive meant something would not be of his liking. Either the woman was an insufferable spinster or she was… he didn´t dare to think about it.

The thought made him nervous; extremely nervous.

"We are here, darling", Mrs. Schuester, his stepmother, announced cheerfully. It was rather odd, her behavior; she had never showed any interest in him as a kid. Now she was excited; money took her to that state. And Will would bring his family money. More money if that was even possible.

The house was a delightful narrowed, three-floor property; stylish and very New Yorker building with a buoyant façade that made Will´s heart beat a little faster. It was homey, warm.

The housekeeper answered their call promptly, letting them in as Mr. Pillsbury approached them with a charming smile.

"Rusty! It´s good to see you", both men shook hands, and then he spoke to Mrs. Schuester with equal gentlemanliness, "William, it´s been quite some time"

"Mr. Pillsbury", it had been quite some time. Years, in fact. He barely remembered the man´s face.

Kindly, he guided them to the sitting room where his wife was waiting for them. But it was someone else who drew Will´s attention; someone whose gaze was glued to the floor, someone whose hair reflected the flames coming from the fireplace, copper, ginger and luminous. Beautiful.

"Emma?"

She stood up at the call of her name; her eyes, bright and big, scanned at everyone present in the room, but not really looking at any of them.

"These are Mr. and Mrs. Schuester", her father made the proper introductions as she shook his father´s hands and his mother kissed her cheek, "And this is William"

He noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks and neck and watched her walk towards him with gazelle elegance.

Her red-polka dot full skirt dress flowed as she moved and when their eyes met, he realized what her father had omitted.

She was really young. Probably near her twenties. He couldn´t really tell… her outfit was tricky. She looked like a girl in that dress.

"Hello, Mr. Schuester", her voice was angelical, sweet and very soft. "It´s nice to meet you", she lied avoiding his stare.

"My pleasure", the gruffness of his voice made her nervous, but Will took the hand she was offering and shook it with hesitancy. Maybe he should have kissed it instead.

The expectancy was palpable in the air. Both families waited for something, anything, to be said, but no more words came from Emma´s pretty mouth.

"Would you like a martini before dinner?" Mr. Pillsbury spoke seeing no one would.

Thank God someone did.

"Tell us about you, Emma", Mrs. Schuester asked kindly during the calmed but pleasant dinner.

"About me?", when she was uncomfortable, the redhead had the terrible habit or duplicating the question, "There´s not much to tell", perhaps that would dissuade William from any interest he might have in her.

"Don´t be shy, darling", her mother disguised a scold under a cheeky encouragement.

"I, uhm, I studied Art in Columbia… only for two years… I, uhm, now I help my father with the business", how could she tell them the production was a fiasco and she had to drop School? They probably knew by then, but it didn´t make her feel any better.

"I bet you´ve learned a lot"

Her head shook, bashfully, "I help him, that´s all"

"She has an impeccable taste", her mother commented, "Most of the brides we dress wore dresses designed by her"

"You certainly look beautiful tonight, doesn´t she, Will?"

"Indeed", finally he spoke directly to her; she wasn´t expecting him to be so lip-sealed. But apparently, the man had no interest in her. Maybe her girl-ish dress had worked.

"Thank you", should she feel disappointed? It was absurd, Emma was slightly peeved. But the truth was why would someone like him find her attractive? She had some background information thanks to Ann; her friend used to frequent the same places he did and even thought they had never exchanged a word, she could tell her the kind of women he knew. Rich, bubbly, light-hearted women.

Not daring to confess it to her mother, Emma found William really handsome. He was tall, wide-shouldered, with deep beautiful eyes, and a masculine jaw line.

The gray flannel suit he was wearing gave him the appearance of a very professional man, experienced and world-travelled… He looked like he had the time and the wealth to do so.

Taking a sip from her wine, Emma watched him. The angle of his chin; the strong, deep structure of his brow; the curls, neat and placated with hair gel… He was _really_ handsome.

_How old is he_?

Surely approaching his thirties… it was unreal thinking she would be sharing the rest of her life with a complete stranger.

_What does he like_?

Besides his name and the fact that he worked in publicity, Emma knew nothing else… And she would share her every-day with him…

_What does he dream of_?

…and nights.

_Oh, God…_

The mere though scandalized her. She _would_ be expected to carry out the wife´s duties.

With difficulty, she gulped the drink and suddenly his eyes were locked with hers. Piercing, intense…

Looking at him so directly, made everything abruptly real.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was barely audible, but Emma nodded weakly, lowering her gape to her plate. She was too afraid of him reading her thoughts if she held his look for another second.

"You look pale"

"I-I´m fine", _please stop looking at me like that… _if moments ago, aloofness would have worked to describe the impression she got about him, now that work would be completely inadequate. There was something in his eyes; something resembling fire and it made Emma edgy. "Maybe it was the wine", poppycock, it was him.

To her surprise he chuckled, "Aren´t you a little young to be drinking?"

_The bastard…! He´s mocking me_!

"I can think of other things I´m too young to do".

_Touché. _

The girl was sassy; and quick-tempered. He was actually teasing her, but Emma had snapped at him.

Another grin curved his lips; she amused him. "Me too"

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m blown away for all your amazing reviews! Thanks to everyone and each of for them… I can´t begin to tell you how much I appreciate them! =)**

**Secondly, I´d like to send a huge hug to Becca for keeping me writing (tho I haven´t done much of that lately)… I fear I won´t finish this story; but I´ll do my best to give it a proper end. **

**That´s all for now! Happy reading!**

**Aggie**

* * *

**II**

Watching herself in the full-body mirror, Emma sighed in restlessness. Shortly, in only a few minutes, she would become the wife of a man she´d only seen on a few occasions in the last month. She´d become Mrs. Schuester.

"You make a beautiful bride, sweetheart", her mother announced proud, standing behind her, smoothing down the veil falling over her back. The redhead, though, said nothing, only observed her skinny body wrapped in white silk and satin. "I wish you smiled, Emma"

"I can´t smile", she´d tried; but her face had looked contorted.

"We´re happy for you"

"How can you be happy? This is not my choice", she should be thrilled; instead she was endeavoring to picture her life from now on.

Her mother´s silence implied consent, "I´m sure you and William can be very happy… You just have to let it happen. And give him the opportunity"

"He´s obnoxious", she spit, arranging her hair, "He won´t stop mocking me". It was the truth; tantalizing was all she´d got every time they met.

Mrs. Pillsbury sniggered, "He´s got a peculiar sense of humor and you are quick-tempered"

"Mum… I´m scared", could she tell her she´d been thinking over and over again about her wedding night? She wasn´t ready; for any of it.

"He will make a wonderful husband and will take care of you"

"I don´t need a husband to do that"

Her mother laughed, softly, "Your sister´s ideas have gone up to your head".

Ruth had left home years ago, to London, looking for adventure under the excuse a journalist needed to travel around the world to make a living. The whole event had been a scandal between family and friends, but Ruth had conviction and valor; things Emma didn´t consider she had.

"A little", she giggled and took a deep intake of air before grabbing the white rose bouquet on the little table, "I guess it´s time…"

"Before you go…" her mother took something from her purse when Emma was about to walk out the room, "Something blue"

"What?"

"Your grandmother gave me this on my wedding day", gently, Mrs. Pillsbury displayed a beautiful jewelry piece with a discrete but radiant sapphire on its middle.

"Mum, it´s…" letting her mother slide the necklace on around her neck, Emma smiled, "thank you"

"So there you go… something blue and something old"

"And borrowed"

"No, it´s yours now"

"Mum… thank you"

"Now, one more thing"

"Yes, mum?"

"Tonight…. "

"I know…" Emma blushed, furiously, guessing where the conversation would be heading.

"William is a very attractive man", she trailed carefully.

"He is", she admitted bashfully with a nod.

"He will expect kids"

"_What_? _N-Now_?" _marriage and motherhood_? She couldn´t cope with the immensity of the concept.

"Well, I don´t know…"

Her forehead wrinkled, her lip got caught between teeth in trepidation, "Mum, I´ve never-never… I´ve thought about it- I know he will ask for-"

"Don´t worry, sweetheart… the time will come. But if it´s tonight, you know what you have to do"

"Y-yes", in theory, she knew. But in reality she was utterly and completely oblivious.

"Alright, you´re ready to go", the woman sentenced planting a soft kiss on her cheek, "Until you start looking for kids make sure he, uhm, stops at the right moment"

"Mum!" Emma´s face was on fire; she wasn´t expecting such crudity from her.

"I know, I´m sorry… Ready?"

"Not quite"

-XX-

The organ played the wedding march as Emma walked through the pews to the altar, arm wrapped around her father´s.

As they approached to where Will was standing, he couldn´t help to stare at her.

Her curls, perfect ringlet shaped, covered by a silk veil, fell delicately over her shoulders.

It was a picture of flawlessness, parceled up in white and light with full circle corseted dress, ballerina length.

Soon, she was there, her eyes big and shining, lined with black; she was beautiful.

"William…" Mr. Pillsbury offered his daughter´s hand to him, not before shaking his, "Treat her well"

"I will, Sir", he brought her to him, sensing her shake a little.

Before retreating to his spot, the man kissed Emma´s cheek and Will saw her lower lip trembling, her expression fearful, "Dad…"

But he wouldn´t rescue her, he wouldn´t take care of her any more. Will would. "You look gorgeous", he muttered causing her eyes to meet his. She was scared to death and his heart shirked slightly.

"T-thank you", he looked very handsome himself, with black tux and neat hair.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathering here today to celebrate the union of… "

They said 'I do' when it was time and exchanged rings. Her hand, small and cold seemed whiter after he slid the diamond ring on her annular finger; he didn´t release it after they were done; the girl awoke protective feelings in him and he wanted to show her she´d be safe with him. It was a trivial deed, but the only way he could think to let her know it.

He kissed her after the priest permitted it. Softly, but allowing himself to actually feel the texture and puffiness of her lips. Perhaps he should have showed himself a little less wanton, but the urge of kissing her was alarming; he´d never felt such butterflies in his stomach. She was tense beneath his touch, but duplicated the movements of his mouth. It put his heart into acceleration.

They posed for the photograph afterwards and moved to where dine and celebration would occur.

"Do you like the place?" Will asked attentively, when lunch was eaten in silence; despite the music sounding loud, and the merriment around, Emma looked dismayed.

"Very much, thank you", it was marvelously decorated with white and lilac drapes, delicate and stylish. She appreciated his mother insistence of taking care of the organization.

"Shall we dance?"

"If you want to…"

"I had you for an independent woman", he couldn´t tell if she said those things to provoke him or what.

"I thought you had me for a girl", she replied taking a sip of champagne, waiting for an answer that never came. _My point_. She smiled triumphally, and grabbed a bite of salmon. "I didn´t know you wore lipstick", she grinned mockingly at him seeing the remains of her makeup on his mouth. He had boldly kissed her again for a photograph taken at the Club´s entrance.

Carefully, he used a napkin to remove the red mark on his flesh and teased her again, a mischievous smile shooting at her direction, "Curious thing… I didn´t know young girls wore lipstick as well". Her eyes narrowed in response and Will chuckled, taking her hand and bringing Emma to her feet, "Let´s have our first dance as a married couple"

"Can I dance on your feet?" was her cheeky question; another laugh left his lungs as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You´re not that young"

-XX-

At dusk, a sprinkle of rice and cheers announced it was time for them to depart. They´d leave for Hawaii, early in the morning.

"Come visit us when you´re back, darling", Mrs. Pillsbury planted one last kiss on her forehead and soon the joyfulness in the outside died when William closed the limousine door.

The ride back to her new home was silent, loaded with expectation and edginess. The first night as a couple would be spent at his (now their) elegant house uptown.

Pinching her nails, Emma´s eyes were fixed on her lap, the bouquet no longer in her power to distract her mind from all the images crawling in. It was the moment…

Smoothly, the chauffer parked the car and Emma´s door opening abruptly caused her to halt. It was William´s hand as an offer to help her getting out.

"Thank you"

Gallantly, he guided in; it was a pleasant gesture, leaving behind all his taunting and nervousness the day held.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Schuester", Will whispered, surprisingly lifting her from the floor and carrying her in the vestibule bride style.

She almost shrieked, but held onto him.

The knot in her stomach was tight, unbearable; her body shook violently the minute he stepped in the bedroom and had to hide her face in the crook of his neck when a light sob escaped her throat.

_Be strong, Emma…_

His arms tensed by her gesture, holding her closer as he located himself by the bed´s side.

Softly, he deposited her on the mattress, leaving a chaste kiss on her temple. Who was he to force her to do something she wasn´t obviously ready to do? A ring on his finger gave him the same right than as having none.

"Good night, Emma", she looked really beautiful with her eyes so glossy.

"But-but…" she had mentally prepared for her wedding night and now he was backing of… it was disconcerting, but highly relieving. And it kindled a warm flame in her chest… _He is not going to require me_?

Seeing her confusion and reprieve, Will chuckled but as the amusing woman she was he decided to indulge himself for a moment, "What? This wasn´t what you expected? I wouldn´t like to disappoint you, Emma"

She was horrified, blushing madly. The short distance amid their faces did that and of course the uninhibited comment made her palms sweaty. He surely had no restriction to speak.

"You´re giving yourself too much credit, William", she retorted, keeping her face as straight as possible.

To her surprise, he chuckled, "I think I gave _you_ too much credit"

"I-"

"Good night, little girl"

"Good night, grandpa", she snorted and heard him laugh again when closing the door on his way out.

She had some smart mouth.

* * *

**Next chapter will be here next week or so!**


	3. Chapter 3

III

They shared a suite in Hawaii.

The first night was nerve-wracking, especially when seeing the large bed waiting for them. It wasn´t the first time he´d slip under the same covers than her, but this time he´d witness the previous ceremonial.

The last thing he wanted was to make her nervous, more nervous; still nothing came to his mind when saw the insecurity with which she walked in. So, he said nothing and let her use the bathroom first. He could change there and be asleep before she came out.

But she was fast. She didn´t take an eternity to get dressed and soon, she was standing in the doorway. Her slender body wrapped in a white chiffon Peignoir, hair loosened, falling down her shoulders, her face makeup free and anxiety casting her features.

"You didn´t take long", he fought to make his voice come as even as possible, but the view was nothing but breathtaking.

"Why would it take long?" she shot back seeing him grin at her; _what´s with the jokes_?

"Maybe you were getting ready"

_Ready? Oh, god…_ He _was_ going to require her.

"I, uhm…"

But he laughed at her and Emma felt like a fool. He knew she wasn´t ready and was making fun of her.

"Don´t worry, little one… I was suggesting some reading before going to sleep", cheerily he showed her the book resting on his night table

"Oh…" more relaxed, not less annoyed, she sat on the edge of the mattress, letting the peignoir fall down her arms. She could do this. She could lie by his side without trembling and have a decent night-sleep not worrying he´d try anything. Peeking at him above her shoulder, Emma saw him watching her and suddenly, the little confidence she had, vanished.

"Those freckles will be a huge inconvenience here", he mentioned ogling at her bright skin. She had thousand of brown-ish dots all across her arms and shoulders. And probably more, hidden under the safe nightgown she was wearing. Luxurious. "I´ll make sure to find something for you", the last thing he wanted was a sore Emma.

Maybe her mother was right.

He _would_ take care of her, she pondered seeing the concern casting his eyes. Still, he would have to work on it to overshadow his peculiar sense of humor.

"The Phantom of the Opera", he read out loud once she slipped between the covers.

"Read it back in School", she wasn´t playing smart, just mentioning it but of course, he´d take any opportunity to tease her.

"Then you must remember it very well"

He would never stop taunting her, Emma realized, and letting a noticeable snort fly off her lips she turned around, giving William a perfect sight of her back.

"Good night, William", she wasn´t like this. She never used sarcasm, but the man kept on pushing her buttons.

But then he moved, confidently and soared above her, fencing her tiny frame with both hands, "You´re the most irascible woman I´ve ever met" , he spoke lowly, close…

…and seductively. Emma found him very seductive and shivered at the thought.

"I-I t-thought I was a girl"

"I need an excuse to kiss you good-night"

He gave her no time to reply or protest. Only sealed their mouths together. Hard, but not violently. It was an adamant kiss. His lips, though, were soft and warm… irresistible.

And Emma kissed him back, hesitantly at first, a little more confidently later. If only her body was more loosened she could actually take in all the sensations running through her… But how could she? She´d never done this before… she had never lied next to a man wearing nothing only but a nightgown and underwear.

The thinking placed butterflies in her stomach. It felt… strange, not unpleasant… It caused her to shiver. It couldn´t be… _No_.

Suddenly, there was no more warmth, just heavy breathing; from her part at least and she dared to open her eyes, only to see William staring at her. A grin on his lips and a glimpse of amusement in his gaze.

To her surprise, Will made no defiant comment.

He concealed his dazes under a veil of diversion. She´d kissed him back; marvelously. If that was how she kissed being caught completely unaware, imagining how she would kiss him with real intentions would shake the earth beneath him.

"Good night, Emma", he made sure not to touch her more than that; his mouth, still, was close enough to kiss her again.

"G-Good night", when did she get to be lying on her back, Emma couldn´t tell.

-XX-

The morning found William sitting outside, in the elegant veranda, an abundant breakfast before him, a second glass with orange juice and a plate with tropical fruits waiting for her.

"Good morning", it was a lovely one, actually. Hot and with a soft, equally hot breeze heating the air.

"Breakfast is served", he announced the obvious seeing her tighten the white negligee around her waist. "I didn´t know what you liked so I ordered everything"

"I like fruit", she spoke softly, stiffing a yawn, "Thank you"

Opposite of what Emma thought, he behaved like a perfect gentleman, giving her the space and time to get dressed and spend time by herself. She was mostly a loner when it came to choosing between crowded events or the peace of a saunter across the beach.

During the days, he offered silent companionship; the teasing was expected to happen and it did, more than frequently. It put Emma on her nerves and the more she tried to retort the more amusement it caused him. But keeping quiet was not an option; it proved to be stronger, the urge to reply to his constant comments.

She strolled a lot.

The last time she´d been at the beach was years ago and the sea had a miraculous soothing effect in her.

"Don´t go too far", he called when she stood up to leave, "You have no idea how to speak Hawaiian if something happens to you"

"A lady always manages to get help"

Sniggering, Will watched her depart with interested eyes; her figure lean and attractive swathed in a one-piece lavender girdle swimsuit.

Could he awake her interest? Could he get anything from her, besides her sharp replies?

The girl was a complete enigma to him.

She kept on saying she was no girl.

She was right, but thinking the contrary was the only way he found to restrain his hands from her.

-XX-

The plane would take them back to New York on Monday morning, a day earlier than the scheduled departure date.

William had business to take care of and the cable received that Friday afternoon announced nothing but problems happening back home.

"We can go back tonight", she trailed seeing him wrinkle the paper and tossing it on the table next to his martini, slightly upset. The pool attendant had silently deposited on his tray when bringing the drinks to their table.

"No. I told them I´d be away for 10 days and that´s exactly what I plan to do", he was stern with his decisions, Emma discovered; feature she didn´t know whether to consider admirable or whimsical.

Sighing, she shrugged, "It´s your business…"

"Our", he corrected, moody; her eyebrow cocking came unnoticed.

"If staying here bothers you, we should go back", the truth was, she loved Hawaii. But if this meant that she would be dealing not only with his scorns but also with his temper for the following days, Emma would rather be in New York.

"It doesn´t bother me", in a gulp he finished his drink and unbuttoned his shirt before her.

He was really something. Well-built yet trim and broad.

William was definitively a very handsome man.

"Are you coming?"

"No, thank you", she blushed, conscious he had caught her staring at him.

The grin on his lips, mocking and mischievous when leaning down to her, "Are you sure? Water can do you well"

"I-I´m sure", if only the man wasn´t so stuck-up, _but oh no… _He had to let her know he was far beyond her.

He moved towards the pool with elegance, his tanned naked torso catching more than one glance from the women around him.

Plunging into the crystalline water, William swam for a while, sporadically peeking at Emma sitting a few tables from him.

Should he consider himself lucky for having someone like her?

Yes, without any doubts.

She had the most lightening smile, even when she was being sassy.

Just like now… She was smirking, at a man standing facing her.

It put Will´s blood to boil.

Warily, he observed the scene taking place at their table. It was nothing but innocent, still enjoying it was far from his possibilities.

Was it safe to have those kind of feelings… jealousy feelings (he named them later) towards such a harmless situation?

No. The answer was no; making a scene, though was unthinkable. He dared not to, and it´d be out of place.

_Right_?

So he resorted to what he did the best.

Tantalizing.

It was safe. _He_ would be safe from saying something stupid.

"I had no idea you were taught how to flirt in Young Ladies´ School…" he had waited until the man was gone to go back to her.

"What?" she surely looked confused, even amused.

"I hope you tell me what he told you to make you blush like that…" he played the pal and spanked her knee, just barely, "I think I might use one of those with you once in a while"

"William!" She hurled his shirt right on his face, accidentally a button hit his eye, causing Will to groan and glower at her.

"You shouldn´t have done that, Emma", _Damn, it hurt_! He rubbed his eyelid looking at her, knowing it hadn´t been her intentions to wound him.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked seeing him move menacingly towards her, "don you-", but he was fast and strong lifting her in the air and carrying her on his shoulder. "Let me go!" She squealed, attempting to set free.

"Quiet, little one!" He smacked her swimsuit covered ass, playfully, and Emma gasped.

"How dare you? Let me go!" Seeing where he heading, Emma panicked, "What-don´t you even think about it!" He wouldn´t throw her to the swimming pool, in front of all the people. It´d be insane.

With dexterity, he shifted her body so she was now in his arms, being carried bride style. "Don´t defy me, kid"

"You wouldn´t!" She glared at him and suddenly, her body was in the air and landing in the cold water, splashing all around her.

Seconds later she emerged, coughing and panting, her eyes burning, there was water in her nose.

"I-I can-", the arrogant bastard had done it and now was chuckling seeing her swimming breaststroke towards the edge of the pool. She refused to take the hand Will offered to help her; she even refused to look at his cocky smile when she wringed her hair. There were a few people looking at them, some of them giggling, others serious.

"That´s what happens when little girls play adult games, Emma", He mocked her in a murmur, thinking she´d give him one of her sharps replies. But instead, she slapped him. Hard and fast. And he blinked, confused and completely taken aback.

"And that´s what happens when you act like a dip stick" She hissed before striding back to the room, leaving him standing there.

-XX-

He went back to the hotel after what it seemed hours. Emma´s slap had left them speechless. He was only teasing her and dealing with the alien sensations the strange man had awoken in him. Bar the redhead had left his skin tingling.

Terrible, awful way to sort them out.

"Emma?" He didn´t knock when going in, it was his room as well; but the look on her face told him he should have.

"How can I help you?" She asked emotionless, her eyes redden; a towel wrapped around her head a bathrobe covering her body.

"Are you going to pretend-"

"If you think I´m pretending nothing happened you´re mistaken", She girl was definitively sassy. She didn´t mince her words. "I would rather not argue, should any of us say something we might regret"

Expecting she´d yelled at him, Will found Emma´s strange calmness disturbing. "Perhaps the wisest thing to do is talk about it"

"Perhaps I have no desire to do so"

"You´re mad at me"

"I´m furious at you", She corrected furrowing at his direction.

"Yes, I could tell", he muttered touching his still sensitive cheek.

"You tossed me into the water"

"You defied me"

"You don´t know when to stop!"

"And you do? You slapped me"

"And you threw me into the water, dressed! How could you do that?" She wasn´t upset anymore, but embarrassed and blue and he came closer, willing to apologize, "I´d like to be alone if you don´t mind"

"Oh no, don´t play the hurt damsel. I want to speak to you"

"I´m not in the best mood, William"

"I´m sorry, alright? If I´d known my little, erm, joke would upset you I wouldn´t have done it"

"Of course", joke… that had been no joke. It was distasteful, "Now, can I have a moment alone?"

"I´ll have a bath before dinner", he announced when she wouldn´t give in, "We have reservations at 8"

-XX-

Dinner was awkward. He was too quiet and Emma too upset.

But he _had_ apologized. Wondering if she had to get upset for him to do so, Emma sipped from her wine and looked around; there was no one from the swimming pool to recognize her.

"Why don´t you like pools?" He asked suddenly and she blinked.

"I like pools"

"You were pretty scared when getting out of it", conversation with a woman had never been so thorny.

"That´s how people look when being unexpectedly thrown in the water. I bet you´d have looked the same", she replied drily

"I thought you´d pull me in with you"

"I wouldn´t give you the satisfaction"

"Of course you wouldn´t". He grinned and Emma snorted. "You have the worst temper, Emma"

"I do not. You put me on my nerves, William. Really on my nerves. Why do you do that?"

"It´s the only way I can think of to come close to you"

"Is that the only way you can come close to women?" She asked sardonically, hiding the interest in her voice; then she realized she´d used a wrong word. He grinned again. Both noticed it. "You know what I mean, don´t mock me"

"I won´t"

"Shuck". He laughed granting her the line. "You didn´t answer"

"Well, I can speak normally with most of women"

"But you don´t think of me as a woman", there was a trace of sadness in her voice, but she was quick concealing the disappointment.

He did, although saying otherwise would scare her. He dared not to tell her he was infatuated with her. He dared not to tell her he wanted to touch her and hold her. She´d run away. She´d be uncomfortable and she´d end consenting his need only because she was his wife. And obligation wasn´t the reason he was expecting her to do that.

**I hope I´m not taking too long with the progress of the story... Thoughts so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, avid readers! This was a tough chapter to write but I trust you´ll find it interesting… Hoping to hear from you and your opinions!**

**Enjoy!  
Aggie**

* * *

IV

Back in New York, flowers were left in her room every morning.

Freesias, gardenias, long stem red roses, orchids, daisies… He made no discrimination, only bought whatever was at the florist´s; anything to make up for his stupid joke back in Hawaii.

She´d said it was fine, that it would be left behind; but her glistening eyes told him otherwise. It still upset her; no matter how many times she´d reassured him to let it go.

A new bouquet of roses, this time white, rested on Emma´s night table that morning.

He was being charming, the redhead thought. Despite his occasional teasing, every sunrise saw a new posy of flowers, perfuming her room and sheets.

Conversations were usually short and courteous, remaining most of time in safe, wide-raging ground. It was living with a complete stranger who she incipiently began to know.

He had scrambled eggs and toast in the morning, a large cup of coffee and a sip or two from his orange juice. Shaving happened in between days, a quite unconventional habit according to Emma; but the subtle stubble looked undeniable good on him.

A soft kiss on her cheek was placed before he left and sometimes a peck on her lips if he was bold enough, or if he wanted to redeem himself after what he considered a 'funny' state.

When she was distracted, Will frequently watched her. Her calmness, her silences attracted him; she was a focused woman, deep in thought no matter what she was doing.

Like right now, with a book in hand, her eyes fixed to the printed pages, she had managed to place two bud vases with the flowers he´d got for her in the living room.

And in every room in the house, to his disgrace. She had gotten enough flowers to open a shop.

"Bless you", she´d heard him sneeze in the past few days, but now he just couldn´t stop. "Do you have a cold?"

"Not really"

"You´ve been sneezing for days", she mentioned looking at his beautiful form sitting near the window.

"Don´t worry", but he sneezed again and suddenly Emma understood.

"You… Are you allergic to flowers?"

"No", but his nose was rosy and looked adorable, causing Emma to smile.

"You are… and you´ve been buying me dozens", he blushed, profusely, "William… no…"

"Did you like them?"

"Very much… but please don´t buy any more"

"Why not?" he seemed hurt, but her smile was reassuring and kind.

"Because you´re allergic to them", gracefully, she stood up and took the vase to the kitchen, where she disposed of its contents, and came back moments later, "And your apology is causing you that terrible allergy"

"But you like them"

Could he be any more lovely? "I also told you it was fine"

"It is, really?" he seriously doubted her, "You don´t look like you've forgiven me. You look sad"

"I´m not sad", was he right? She had been deep in thought lately. Her future was uncertain. Actually it was anything but such. She´d be bound to him, forever. And if Emma was honest with herself, the idea didn´t seem repelling. "I told you the little joke was… unsettling but forgiven. I´m telling you the truth"

"Alright, I believe you", he sentenced looking at her.

"Thank God, I´ll sleep in peace now"

-XX-

Occasionally and as months elapsed, he organized social gatherings.

Will knew a lot of people, mostly married men from work who brought their wives with them.

That was how Emma got to know Terri Del Monaco. A blonde clothed in Hubert de Givenchy designs, married to a disgustingly rich man; William´s business partner.

They were also close friends, as Emma verified later; not because anyone told her so, but because the woman was constantly behind him.

How much she knew about the circumstances of their marriage was unknown, although sometimes, when Terri looked at Emma, the redhead could tell she must have been acquainted with the whole situation.

There were mockery glances, the ones she got from her that put Emma on her nerves; and of course the touching.

William was her husband, not chosen by free will, but her husband in the end. And if the blonde had a little respect for her, she would keep her hands off him. Whether it was the inappropriateness of the act, or the assassin instincts that it awoke in her, Emma couldn´t tell. But it annoyed her, deeply.

"Emma, would you like some champagne?" he didn´t like seeing her alone when there were so many people she could be talking to.

"Uhm, yes, thank you", politely, she accepted the glass he was offering and took a large sip from it. "You don´t have to stay with me"

"You´re my wife", evidently, that wasn´t the answer she was expecting because she sighed and looked away, "And I´d like to introduce you to somebody"

"And who might that be?" Gosh, she needed to calm down, "I met most of the people here", she put softer.

"Did you meet Holly?" her head shook, when he searched for the unknown woman and waved at her, "Holly, please meet my wife, Emma"

"Hello, Emma. It´s nice to meet you", another stunning blonde kissed Emma´s cheek; her eyes though were kinder than Terri´s and her smile seemed genuine.

"It´s nice to meet you too"

"I´ll leave you two alone"

Holly Holiday was Will´s age, charming and candid, yet discrete and well-mannered. Socially criticized, she had divorced two years ago and undertook her own beauty salon uptown. She was pretty successful and well-known, Emma discovered during the blondes monologue.

It was funny how Holly became quiet when sporadically Terri roved around them, trying to catch something from their conversation.

Obviously, there was something going on and Emma was dying to draw it out. But the blonde remained pokerfaced.

"You should come to the salon, Emma", Holly invited, changing topic when Terri stood with the fakest smile next to her

"But I like my hair", she really did. Being a ginger made her feel special, "I don´t want to change it"

"Oh, honey, but you look so young!" Terri barged in, "you could try a more mature look"

"She _is_ young", Holly shot daggers at her and then her eyes softened when speaking back to Emma, "I was talking about a manicure or a facial… You should pamper yourself"

"I think I could"

"Call me and we´ll arrange an appointment. Now come, you have to meet someone else"

And with nothing more, Holly dragged her away from Terri.

-XX-

"Are you going to the Shop?" he meant her family bridal shop.

"Surely, why?" she asked distractedly fastening the brooch on her jacket lapel. She wouldn´t confess it but lately, seeing him so little around the house brought discomfort. Solitude was her thing, but Will managed to work as the best company she´d ever had, even when he was silent, reading next to her. Now, needing something to keep her mind busy, she decided it was time to go back to help Mr. Pillsbury. Lonely dinners did that to her.

"I thought about going with you, but I´m working late tonight", it had been three months since they had say 'I do' and not one time had Will shown any interest in her business; the time to start was now, "I´m uninformed about what is it that you do with your father"

"Don´t worry", struggling to keep her voice even, she brushed her curls and looked at herself in the mirror. "You have your job. And I have mine", and he probably had some cocktail parties to attend. With his business partner… and Terri.

_Yuck… _

"You don´t need a job… I can give you-"

"I´m bored", she cut him gently, down casting her gaze, "You leave and I´m all alone here"

She missed him? Perhaps he´d misinterpret her words.

"Let´s have dinner tonight", he requested in an effort to cheer her up. He wanted nothing but to put a smile on her face again.

"We always have dinner", not understanding his implication, she passed by his side.

"I mean out, kid", swiftly, he seized her by the elbow before she could move further, "What do you say?" Taken aback, Emma blinked; he was close enough for her to smell his perfume, "I´m tired of eating leftovers"

"You never eat-"

"I´ll come for you at 8", and with that he sealed their mouths together, demandingly; hoping, praying Emma wouldn´t push him away. She never had, and neither did that morning.

God, he´d missed her lips.

And coddle himself, he allowed his arms to envelope her body.

"Have a good day", the whisper felt sultry on her skin when he pulled away; a playful grin was displayed for her, bringing color to her cheeks. Maybe she should have responded less enthusiastically, but the man affected her.

-XX-

Emma needed to hurry up if arriving to Holly´s place was in her plans.

Will was probably expecting her by now, but the gift shopping had taken her longer than she thought.

Rushing in the living room, the quietness of the place was startling.

Where was he?

A low melody coming from the upper floor, told her he was probably still getting himself ready; and ready to go give him a hard time, she climbed upstairs.

Wondering what on Earth she was doing when creeping in the suite´s bathroom when the door was already widely open; Emma froze right on her tracks at the scene taking place in front of her eyes.

She should have known he was sprucing up; Sophie Forte´s record playing in the background told her so.

But this… this was completely and surprisingly unforeseen.

He had the body of a Greek god.

Unaware of her scrutiny, he stood relaxed, his limbs elegant, loose, almost classical. His form was muscular and compact, with a delightful little tangle of hair adorning his chest. Toned, muscular shoulders were displayed to her; a lined, defined back and narrow waist and a taut, perfect bottom.

With the stealth of a predator she took a step forward, chastising herself for being such a hungry woman, but thirsty for more.

His head fell to the front and a guttural hum was emitted.

_Sweet Jesus…_

He was breathing deeply, raggedly, his body heaved and he threw himself into his pleasure.

It was the most erotic, daring and blood blistering experience of Emma´s short life; but she was possessed, absorbing every sound, every move his body made.

His fleshy globes flexed, obscuring his working hand, and another groan reached her ears.

Emma´s body sizzled with unknown desire and marvel.

Not ever seeing such a display of a male body, her mind speed raced with the possibilities of the fantasies fizzing in him.

Was he thinking about her?

The simple idea caused her to sweat with excitement and she had to clasp her own mouth to stifle a moan.

Embarrassed to own up, the redhead felt her thighs contract at the sudden throbbing between her legs.

_So this is what being turned on feels like… _

Forbidden and yet so unbelievably addicting…

Mutedly, her breathing heavy and concealed, she watched Will work his body to the ultimate pleasure.

With a free hand, he braced himself on the sink and pitched forwards, pressing his forehead against the mirror; his hips thrusted harder, his breathe caught a different pattern; throaty, ragged… hot.

Not knowing how long she could deal with her body reacting like that, Emma closed her eyes taking the sensations in: the wideness in her lower abdomen, her breast suddenly over sensitive, aching for a touch… the heat coating her neck, armpits… all her body reacted desperately to an unexpected scene…

She could ease some of the tension on her bosoms; she could only brush beneath her blouse and know what it felt like… But as she was about to reach for the top button, William let out a broken groan … and came.

Blinking rapidly, Emma watched him struggle to regain the air; his back stooped, raising and falling, his head dropped forward. Then the faucet was opened and water washed the remains of his burst.

She needed to get out of there before being seeing.

Her heart, though… Taking impossibly more silent steps backwards, she feared he would hear the thuds against her chest.

Not knowing what to think or how to react, she toddled to the library. She barely couldn´t think, she was dumbstruck, thunderstruck, mindstruck.

And her limbs were untamable.

If she wanted to look decent for Holly´s celebration, she needed to compose her appearance.

And her head.

* * *

**So…? ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Update here, fellow readers! Hope you like it!**

**And thanks for staying with me despite I´m taking this story so slow... lol **

**Aggie**

* * *

**V**

She should stop thinking about it.

About him…

It had been almost two months since the flesh-heating episode and Emma still couldn't push the images out of her mind.

Whether it was the inappropriateness of the situation or what it´d caused in her, she couldn´t tell.

Sharing a bed did not help.

Night after night, the mattress seemed to have shrunk an inch or two. Or maybe it was her, snuggling up to him without realizing it.

The first time it happened she almost screamed. Sleeping face to face, his chest was close, her face practically buried on his neck. They weren´t even touching, but the heat coming from his body was suffocating. In a good way.

Slightly pulling away, Emma watched him slumber. His features relaxed, his moth parted, just barely. There was no trace of his sarcasm, no playful grin. Just William; he was gorgeous.

Fighting with the need to caress his face, the redhead managed to put distance between them.

"William?" his name was pronounced lowly; she had no reasons to wake him up, only look at his eyes.

_Oh God… _

This was new.

Was it right to have those kind of feelings (there _were_ feelings) towards a man like him?

Oh, but the roses… the dozens of roses had been the sweetest, chivalrous and most beautiful thing someone had done for her.

He was trying to make them work. He was being considerate and kind.

And passionate.

He could kiss like a God.

It put her on her knees. She wasn´t safe when he kissed her like that.

So… manly and inviting.

He made her want to do more than kissing.

Maybe touch him, know his body…

Give him what he´d been looking for when alone that night, weeks ago.

Could she?

She´d been running since then, in her mind; running away from a powerful attraction to him. It was threatening to overwhelm her, threatening to explode like wild fire through her veins.

It had been six months now. She hated to admit it, but she´d been running away from him since the very first time their eyes met.

For him were six equally long months… In the past Emma had suspected he might feel edgy, especially after realizing he wouldn´t force her into anything she wasn´t ready for. Now she was absolutely positive he was feeling edgy.

There wasn´t any three in the party involved, she was certain. They had agreed to make things work one step at a time.

But maybe they were taking turtle steps…

And Emma needed a large stride.

-XX-

It was driving Will insane.

He was supposed to keep his impulses under control, but after that Monday night, he could do nothing but act on it.

Nothing good could came from sharing a bedroom (and what was worst, a bed) with a stunning woman who he was supposed to respect and not touch.

It was a big difficulty revering someone like Emma and not wanting to do something about it.

Ever since his apology, things were getting in motion. Slowly, of course. There was still teasing and a little mocking, but seeing her smile at him was the best gift she could give him.

Sometimes, she would cling onto him at nights.

Not in a desperate, hectic way; but delicate, subtly.

Sometimes, her arm would rest on his chest; or her leg would tangle around his calf.

Sometimes, she would even cuddle under his chin. Her hair always smelled like lavender. Divine.

It was the easiest path to insanity; having Emma so close for moments and so far away others.

It wasn´t until that damn morning when he came to understand completely that Emma had the same little remains of being a girl than he had of being a boy.

He should have knocked. And yet was glad he hadn´t.

Thank goodness he didn´t.

She deserved release as much as he did; the thing was, he had no idea she needed it.

The viewpoint was terrible, he thought lustfully, leaning forward to glimpse at her bended neck.

There were copper curls cascading down the edge of the bathtub, one of her feet hanging out too, the other one plunged in the hot water along with one of her arms. Barely any bubbles worked on hiding her breasts; however he discerned nothing, only the attractive curves that any nightgown would reveal.

He heard her pant, and the water moved around her in small but clear waves giving signs of what was going in its depths.

"_Will…_"

It was barely audible, breathed. And the most erotic thing he´d ever heard.

And he almost responded to his name by taking a step into the sweltering bathroom.

It would have been a complete and utter disaster.

Eyes flipped closed, brow slightly wrinkled and lips parted, Emma took herself to climax. A low, sensual purr was emitted, her back arched and water splashed to the floor. And then a serial of jerky little moans announced the reaching peak.

"_Mmm…._"

With something similar to dexterity, the redhead brought herself down bewilderment and a sense of self-discovering casting her features.

Like a ghost, Will walked himself out of the threshold, unable to ignore the big inconvenience beneath his suit pants. Praying the floorboards wouldn´t creak, he tiptoed outside towards his study and let his body tumble on the chair behind his desk.

The sweet, young Emma…

The first day he´d seen her felt like a million years ago.

She had looked just like a school girl; shy, quiet, lonely.

Now, those three words were the last ones he´d choose to describe her. Beneath that fragile exterior, the woman (she was far from a girl, he understood) had the strength of a tigress; she was determinate and unselfish.

And she wanted him.

Smugly, he grinned to himself. And then groaned when shifting in his place and feeling the discomfort between his legs.

Perhaps not specifically him, but she definitively wanted something.

Yes, it had to be that. She´d never pulled him away.

Imagining Emma´s face if he decided to pull her leg about the tiny little event, Will chuckled. He wouldn´t mock her, but he definitively had to do something about it.

He wanted to.

-XX-

"Can you honestly tell me you don´t like my friends?" lately she´d been showing a little reluctance to social gatherings.

"I´ll go with you if that´s what you´re asking me", he wasn´t really, but as a wife, she knew she had to abide.

"That´s not the honest answer I was looking for", he put out gently, pouring a drink for her, "You censure them…", he stated regretfully, knowing his usual companions were far from being like Emma. They were unconventional, noisy, immoderate and licentious. He´d shared some of their corrupted habits, but not anymore. God help him if she had that misconception about him as well.

"No! No… I, uhm, I like Holly", she offered attempting to make him feel better. It worked. A genuine smile crossed his lips.

"She´s nice"

"She´s divorced", that little detail was the one that put her in his group; but Emma didn´t mind. Her sister had put liberal ideas in her mind. Ideas their parents reproved. "And she runs her own business"

"That´s right"

"I like her. She´s fresh and charming. I went to her beauty salon last week"

"I knew you looked different", he flirted lightly, causing her to blush.

"What time is the party?" the question aimed to alleviate some of the tension he had so easily created.

"In about an hour", with a curious grin, he rose from the settee but stood right in front of her. His eyes looking at her from above with a little of amusement. "You should learn how to take a compliment, kid"

"I _do_ know how to take a compliment", she protested taking his light joke for a mocking one.

"Of course you do", with adeptness and elegance, he bent over, "tut-tut, Emma… don´t bleat", it was easy guessing when she´d outburst; her eyebrows quivered, "You´re blushing"

"I´m not", she was; furiously. His closeness did that. _When did his nose start rubbing mine?_

"You´re going to fight me with fangs and nails, aren´t you?" he smirked. He always smirked when she was about to counterattack.

"I´m not fighting you", unconsciously, her eyes stare at his lips, grinning just inches away. _When did this desperate need __to __kissing him appear?_

"Well, then… You better go get yourself ready", slowly, he let her get up; their gazes locked, boring into each other´s. "Emma?" She wasn´t looking at him anymore, but to the floor; her cheeks, though, were still bright red. "Wear the jade dress I got you", he meant one of the many gowns and blouses he´d surprisingly bought for her last week, "It matches your hair and you look lovely in it"

"All right", he knew how to tease her, but he sure knew how to make her feel beautiful too.

"Oh, and Emma?" he called her again when she was about to walk away.

"Ye-?" Unexpectedly, he crushed their lips together. It was shocking, but highly wanted. He never asked or woo her (not how most of men used to), but it always ended the same.

A kiss. One of those amazing kisses he would give her.

And Emma not fighting him.

She could never fight him.

-XX-

"William, I need to get ready", she whined when realized it was almost 7:30 and she still hadn´t done her makeup.

"Go ahead", not even looking at her but holding back a snigger, he buttoned the cufflinks; yet, by the corner of his eyes, saw her blush and cover her bare lower part with her robe.

"William, please", she begged, although guessed he wouldn´t acquiesce.

"I need to get ready myself"

"Of course you do", she replied sarcastically, letting her negligee fall and showing him her stockings sheathed legs. Not realizing how his eyes were devouring her, her back to him, Emma bent forward and grabbed the wool pencil skirt. "Do you have to make everything so hard for me?" she asked sliding the material up her legs and zipping it.

"Believe me, kid; I´m making things too easy for you"

Suddenly, he was dangerously close.

How on Earth hadn´t she heard him come that near?

"You aren´t", she snorted sensing his smile. _Oh, that obnoxious smile_! "You persist on teasing me, on calling me kid, on-"

"It´s a fun sport"

Horrified, Emma gasped and turned around, looking at him directly, "You´re the most awful ma-"

But Will laughed and she only wanted so smack his head. "I´m not awful, but it´s a big tickle seeing you flare-up"

"Ugh! You´re-"

"Insufferable? Horrid?"

"No"

"What?" he pushed with a smile, letting his thumb caress the angle of her chin.

"I don´t know", there was no word in her vocabulary best suited to describe him. He was many things to her. He was sweet and a joker; even serious and distant.

"I think you do"

She found herself mentally begging him seal their mouths together. A kiss, a brush of lips, a simple touch.

"I-I need to get dressed"

"I don´t see you naked", but he wanted to. Desperately. He wished nothing more than touch her, and hug her. And give her what she´d been searching for during that bath.

If red would have depicted her cheeks a minute ago; now bourbon was perfect. "Your parents won´t appreciate if we make them wait"

"How thoughtful", he winked but she fumed again.

"Why are you-"

It was inevitable. The more vexed she was the more excited he got.

He kissed her. Right before she could protest again. And Emma melted in his arms. Instantly.

The scratches of his hands up and down her back did that. And the hot, skin bristling breathing against her upper lip did that.

Hungrily, still soft and gently, he sucked on her flesh, holding her still, pressed onto his chest, her arms hanging down her sides; then clinging to his.

He was so strong… masculine.

_Oh…_

Her curls felt like silk on his fingers when he tangled his hand between the shinny locks to keep her steady.

She moaned against his mouth, lightly, but encouraging him only to kiss her harder, adamantly. What was with the primal instincts she aroused in him?

Her lips were wet and seductive, following the tempting rhythm he´d imposed; the room felt hot, and she was starving.

"We´re going to be late", he spoke unexpectedly, breaking the kiss but not really the short distance between their faces.

"I-I… Let me go then", managing to show herself slightly composed, Emma lined up. But good Lord, there wasn´t an inch of her body that wasn´t purposely molded against his.

"Interesting reaction when you´re trembling like a leaf"

"I´m not trembling like-", she stopped even before being able to finish. What he would do if she did was obvious.

"Yes…?"

"I need to get ready", and also needed him to hold her until her legs would be strong enough to keep her standing.

"Of course you do", he let out a soft chuckle and a wet kiss on her parted lips, "I´ll wait for you down stairs"

"Th-thank you"

-XX-

"There´s something you keep holding back", in the darkness of their bedroom, two bodies rested together and behind the slight snigger, there was a trace of accusation he couldn´t conceal.

It had been a couple of days since her peculiar behavior. She was demure, more demure than usual; she was measuring her words, constantly. It was unsettling; he wanted Emma to be honest with him.

"I do not"

"Really?" interested, mockingly so, Will budged on the mattress to face her in the shadows.

"Yes, really"

"Then why are you blushing?" he guessed grinning.

"I´m not"

"You´re cute"

"Cute", she echoed not wanting to be cute. She wanted to be smoldering, attractive. Like Terri. Not cute. Girls were cute. And Emma was no girl. She wanted him to see her as a woman, as Terri.

The blonde had acted abhorrently the entire night. She was presumptuous and insolent; inquiring about what it was like being caged in a marriage like Emma´s.

"Beautiful", He whispered caressing with his lips the bare skin of her neck.

"Oh..." Forgetting about Terri and her questions and her horrible glances, Emma let out a small moan of arousal. It was her in bed with Will. Not Terri. She allowed his hands to move further down her waist to her hips and lower, where the fabric of her nightgown reached.

"There´s nothing wrong with holding back", She tried to defend her previous attitude, but Will only chuckled.

"Isn´t it?"

_Why does his mocking turn me on this much?_

"Uh-hu", His lips felt exquisite on her, his tongue hot and dazzling behind her ear.

"But spouses' shouldn´t hold back". Now his gaze was intense and unyielding from above; his hands insistently moving up her thigh.

"No"

"Let me try something", he wasn´t asking, just warning he´d make a move.

The unexpected.

Emma shivered, but nodded, curious and feeling her body burning.

She wanted him to do something, anything. "All right"

Will took her mouth passionately, gently sliding his tongue when she timidly parted her lips. They'd never kissed like this. So intimately. So leisurely. Their flesh paddled together, flavoring, caressing each other. She was a great kisser, he concluded after barely a second. Her hands buried in his curls, her body slightly turned to him, breaking the gap amid them. She was nothing but innocent, Will smirked and bobbed his head to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm…" she was too distracted by his expertise maneuvers to notice his fingers pads pressing her fleshy thighs.

She was really soft and desire took over him. "I want you, Emma"

This time the chill running down her spine was also caused by edginess.

"I-I-"

"I know, doll", He whispered close, huskily. She wasn´t ready. "It´s fine"

"I´m s-sorry"

"Don´t be. Can I try something?" He asked for a last time, wondering if he could show her there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Yes"

Again he kissed her, then ran his lips across her cleavage, between her breasts; his hands trapping her firmly onto the mattress.

"William", she panted shakily. Could she be more excited?

Was she begging him to stop or continue?

Neither of them could tell.

He decided it was better to ask for an apology than permission.

So he cupped her, gently but firmly and swallowed her gasp. She was damp and slightly trembling.

"I´m not going to hurt you", he spoke tenderly, caressing her heated core. _I´m here, I´ll take care of you_

"I know", It was silly how blindly she trusted this man; but if Will had pushed her further, she´d have consented to him anyway.

"Relax", she nodded at his command. "This could feel even better than you already know"

She felt her cheeks burn, her hands shook and had to grip the hem of his singlet to prevent him from noticing it.

"It´s fine", his thumb rubbed circles on her swollen clit and Emma moaned and writhed, sensing her belly tensing in anticipation.

"Oh... Oh that´s-that feels good", she panted her words at the sudden contact of their bodies.

"Does it?" skillfully he run a finger across her covered cleft, teasing the entrance he wouldn´t force without her permission. "Is not scary is it, babe?"

"N-no. Not scary", hiding her face in the crook of his neck, Emma bucked her hips on his hand. _More_. Suddenly what she had experienced on the bathtub seemed insignificant next to this. She wanted more. And it embarrassed her.

"Relax". He said again, his voice raspy and balmy on the shell of her ear, "Relax, Emma"

"I am". She ground once more and whined when his strong arm circled her waist, revealing some of the pressure between her legs. _No!_ "Wh-"

"For once in your life don´t argue with me", he solicited gently, disappearing under the covers.

"Wh-where're you going?" she breathed a giggle when his mouth pressed soft kisses on her belly. "William, where are you going?" She asked again, this time giggling nervously when he didn´t answer and hoisted her nightgown below her breasts. "Will-"

She went mute just when his mouth landed softly on her cotton covered pubis.

"This is what I had to do to make you call me like the rest of the world?" The light mocking came out chuckled, stifled from underneath the covers.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, Emma". He deposited a kiss after every word; each one of them coming nearer her most intimate spot.

Nothing else was said. She sank on the mattress, tense, yet welcoming him between her legs with a long, chopped sigh.

"Ho-how do you do that?" She asked with heavy breath.

"Do what?" His finger pad pressed lower, right on the most heated bud of her body and Emma moaned. Loudly.

"Th-that"

"Oh, this?" He did it again.

She cried again. "Yes".

She was too worked up and a very subtle touch there was like having a shock of electricity.

Too much, too sudden.

But her legs loosened shamelessly flanking his shoulders, letting him take control. She had none and someone had to.

A man, William was groping her; manhandling her. It was delicious; preposterously delicious and addicting.

Wrapped and covered by the sheets, he blindly pleasured her.

Nothing, absolutely nothing would have been better that watching her belly wave as the orgasm run through her body, sending waves of pleasure as his lips and fingers brought her to a state of delirium.

The noises coming out her mouth were low, just like that night, days ago. It wasn´t his hearing what told her she was close. It was her hips, bucking up and her inner thighs tensing.

She was shaking seconds later, nearly quietly.

The heat on her body was unbearable; everything on top of her was unnecessary. Except maybe for Will.

His palms cupped her cheeks, and stroked the juncture between her legs and his, helping her come down and regain her poise.

"There you go…"

"Oh…. I-You…" she was speechless and sank further on the bed when he climbed her shaky body and hovered over her. "What did you do?"

"Just helped you find what you´ve been looking for"

* * *

**Sooo...? Thoughts? hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, lovely readers! First of all I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter... it took me a while to have it finished. And I´d like to apoligize in advance because I don´t know when the next one is gonna be ready.. please be patient!**

**In the meantime... happy reading!**

**Aggie**

* * *

VI

Morning found the redhead lying alone on the large mattress. Blinking twice due the sunlight streaming through the windows, Emma recalled the events from the prior evening and the goofiest smile lined her lips. It had been wonderful; Will´s absence, though, caused her chest to constrict.

_Where is he_?

Desertion ran through her veins… But she had no time to feel upset, because soon, his head popped in.

"Emma?", her name was called softly and she blushed, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course", it was his bedroom as well, but she appreciated him asking permission.

"Hi..."

"Hello"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. You?"

"Me too". He stood there, just looking at her, making Emma nervous.

"Can I help you with anything?", it felt awkward, maybe the best thing she could do was pretend nothing had happened.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?", he blurted, looking like a little boy; slightly nervous.

_Dinner_?

"I made reservations at a place you might find of you like. If you want we could go out..."

"I-yes I´d like to"

-xx-

It worked for a while.

They went out and enjoyed each other´s company.

She had learned when he would mock her, so she was always ready for his teasing ways.

He discovered she would blush every time he´d act like the gentleman he wanted to be around her.

And sometimes, they would kiss. Artlessly. Because that was what married couples did and what they wanted to.

That was until someone spoke cruel words.

"_You´re a lucky woman, Emma", meeting Terri in the street and being invited to have a cup of coffee was the most uncomfortable moment of Emma´s life since she´d gotten wedded. "Will is a fantastic lover"_

"_Excuse me?", the redhead almost chocked with the dark infusion. Terri, thought was impassive, displaying her most fake smile. "Terri, you´re talking about my husband…"_

"_Exactly… I wouldn´t like things to be awkward between you and me"_

"_Really?", the blonde was a harpy. _

"_Especially when you´re very acquainted with my story with Will"_

"_Of course", _Story? So there is a story currently happening_… She had to fight tears back. Will was having an affair with her… _

"_I know the circumstances of your marriage Emma, and I know Will is your husband… that´s why I´m willing to offer my discretion"_

_Story, lover, discretion…. Everything was too blurry and too suddenly revealing for the redhead. _

"_I don´t want anything from you", her voice was a trembling whisper. Shame, so much humiliation and hurt… "Don´t you ever come near me, Terri"_

"_I was thinking we could reach to an understanding, Emma. I´ve lived, I know how things work, trust me-"_

"_I don´t. And I think the best is for us to never see each other again"_

"_Don´t you think that´s a little unrealistic? After all, we share a _common interest…_"_

_Emma left before she started crying in front of the older woman. It would be ever more terrible to see her again after having a nervous breakdown. _

"Emma, why aren´t you ready?", Will had arrived late the previous night; a fact that confirmed Terri´s words. And now was insisting she assist him to one of the many annoying social events for his company.

"I´m not going"

"What do you mean 'you are not going'?", the incredulity in his voice vanished as soon as he saw her still wearing her negligee, "You have to".

"No, I don´t"

"You´re my wife… You´re supposed to go with me"

"I´m not your wife", she gainsaid with raspy voice. There was nothing to share anymore. Will had lied to her since the very first day; and now, the only thing Emma wanted was to be left alone.

He laughed, unbelievingly and narrowed his eyes at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really", he still made fun of her; even though she looked nothing but infuriated.

"Many people might disagree, you know? Why don´t you wanna go?"

"I think you know the answer to that, William"

William. It´d been months since she hadn´t called him like that. And he didn´t like it. Not one bit. He also didn´t like how lip sealed she was being. "I don´t"

She snorted, he knew nothing. "Well, why don´t you ask Terri Del Monaco?"

"Terri De-", she said nothing, not even looked at him through the mirror. Only kept on brushing her hair, silently. "Are you jealo-"

"DON´T YOU DARE SAY SUCH A THING! I´M NOT JEALOUS!"

It sure didn´t look like she wasn´t. Her face was bright red, her eyes incensed. "Really?"

"Don´t you speak to me like that-", she was wild, he realized, passionate and very strong.

"You´re my wife"

She almost hurled the brush at him, "And I´m a cuckold! You slept with her! I can´t believe it-"

"So you _are_ jealous..."

"This has nothing to do with jealousy!", claptrap, it had everything to do with jealousy, "You made me look like an idiot. Maybe I should give myself to another man and see how you feel..."

"_What_?", he fought not to look and go wild. _Emma with another man… _he went instantly stiff.

"Yes, it´s not that we have the happiest marriage and you certainly wouldn´t mind"

"You wouldn´t…", he threatened, taking a step forward when she faced the boudoir again.

"Ohhhh, so you _know_ how I feel"

Jealousy would eat him alive. Simple as that. "You told me you weren´t jealous", her eyes snatched open; his implicit statement left her speechless. "You´re my wife".

"Both you and I know this marriage was arranged... I ended up doing the last thing I would and now I have to bear awkward conversations with your mistress. I have no reason to tolerate that"

"She´s _not_ my mistress"

"Stop lying, please"

"I´m not lying. We were lovers, years ago. Then she got married"

"So, you would have continued with it?" She was outraged.

"No", Terri definitively wasn´t the kind of woman he would prolong a relationship with, "You don´t believe me, do you?"

"Why should I? I don´t know you"

She was right… They knew little about each other. And now she hated his guts. He couldn´t blame her… She was forced to get into a marriage she had no desires for and live with a man who had mocked her since the very first day.

Hating himself, he admonished his past behavior. Emma was gorgeous, smart and gentle. He had seen her speak to people; she was sweet and pleasant and lately he had awaken those things in her as well. Now that was past history. She was looking at him with despise and wrath.

"Get dressed; we are leaving in an hour"

"I told you I´m not-"

"And I told you you are!" With might, he lifted her from the little stool and put her on her feet. Her robe, gauzy and soft beneath his fingers; she wouldn´t believe him, no matter what he´d told her or what he´d do. "You´ll play your role as a wife as I play mine as a husband"

"So this is a farce, isn´t it?", she scoffed at him and tried to break free from his hold, "Let me go"

"Take off your robe"

"Wh- No!"

"Fine then", he simply said and unknotted the strap around her waist, letting the fabric to open and reveal a pale peach girdle, stockings and matching bra.

"What are you doing?!", she squealed, struggling to cover herself, suddenly feeling extremely hot under his ogling stare. No man had ever seen her in lingerie, but when the day would happen, Emma imagined her husband would look at her just like Will was looking her right now.

Lustfully.

"I got you this", he murmured, suddenly hypnotized by all the whiteness before him. She was slender, curvilinear, pear-shaped and beautiful beyond words.

"L-let me go", Emma cursed herself for sounding so hesitant, so submitting. She wasn´t resisting anymore.

Silently, he slid the gown down her shoulders, moving his fingers across her arms along with the garment, "We have to work this out"

"I don´t-"

"We live together. We´re married", he stated, tracing a finger through her collarbone and felt her shiver. "We´ll be together for a long time"

"I-I…"

"Yes…?"

"I´m not going"

"You are", skillfully, he swept her off the floor and carried her on his shoulder to the ample closet on the right, "You got all these suiting clothes to make your pick for tonight. Do it", he ordered placing her back on the floor.

"No!"

"Emma, I didn´t sleep with her!", he breathed out, frustrated, and then ordered rather roughly, "Choose an outfit or I will", silence, "Very well", he spoke seeing she wasn´t giving in and grabbed a wiggle cocktail black satin dress, "You´ll wear this and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes"

Will didn´t move from her side the entire night. It was the only way he could think of showing her he was telling her the truth.

The redhead though was an ice Queen. Avoiding his stare and his touch was the only way she could think of preventing a tear right there.

"Would you like a drink, Emma?", he would ask with the sweetest voice; but the redhead would only bark at him.

"Go with your partners, William", she watched Terri fluttering with butterfly manners around every man in the room; there was nothing of a butterfly in her. She was a scrounger; and a coward who hadn´t come near then in the course of the evening, "I think I can be alone for a couple of hours"

"I´m not leaving you", he hissed and Emma rolled her eyes at him, "OK. Let me ask you a question, do want to believe me or you don´t?"

"This is not the right place to have this conversation"

"I think it is", it was the only place where she would have to listen, "She came to see you, didn´t she? She tol-"

"Stop it. I don't want to-"

His grip was tight around her elbow; his pace, hurried towards the abandoned balcony; his gaze, penetrating on hers. "You don´t like her, why did you even believe her?"

"That´s not a reason not to believe her", she declared as serious as she could, "Everyone knows why we got married in the first place". Everyone did. No indiscrete looks and murmured words had to be sent and said for Emma to realize that. From being the most eligible bachelor, William had become a married man overnight. She was a nobody, suddenly carrying his surname.

"What does that have to do with anything!?", right now, talking to Emma felt like talking to a wall.

Perhaps she had been mistaken about him; perhaps he just wanted to keep appearances. And it hurt, because for the briefest time, Emma thought everything was real. It had been real for her.

"I believed you", her voice was a muffled whisper, tinted with shame and gloom, "And you tricked me"

A lonely tear escaping her eye was the proof he took to recognize the real angst in the young woman standing before him. The kiss landing on her lips was tender, quickly turning insistent, almost demanding. He needed her to trust him again.

Like other times, Emma cursed herself for moving her mouth along with his. She was furious with him.

"I´m going home", she´d leave, even if he decided to stay there with all those people.

Dismissing her insistences for him to remain at the party, he went back home with her. But nothing flew off her lips during the short ride to their residence.

"I could have told Christopher to take me home", was the only line she conceded as he opened the front door and walked behind her.

"I´m sure you could have." Frustration had managed to crawl inside him as well. She wouldn´t listen to him.

"Then why did you come with me? I didn´t want you to-"

"You did!", his voice was louder above hers, his eyes more piercing. And his lips, demanding and rough on hers.

As soon as he entrapped her in his arms, Emma went rigid as a board. And even though she'd despised him for days, now there was an alien feeling of possession. It was disturbing. But the mere idea of Will with another woman drove her insane.

"Let me go. Immediately", she could be the most stubborn woman on Earth sometimes.

"And what makes you think I will?", and he could be the most arrogant man.

He wouldn't; Emma didn´t have to know him all the way to guess the answer. That special sparkle in his eyes was more than enough.

"I hate you", the words were hissed; her cheeks were on fire; her body, unmovable.

"You don´t hate me"

"I despise you"

"You don´t"

"Shut up and let me go"

"No"

"Yes!", she struggled to break free; but the man was strong and determinate to keep her there, between his arms.

"Nop", he had the most condescending snigger, Emma thought; his next words, though, were revealing, "Can´t you see I have no idea what to do to be closer to you?"

"Y-you could start by letting me go and stop being such an arse", with trembling voice and sensing the tension in the air, Emma mumbled feeling his grip softening for a moment, briefly; but tightened again right away.

"No. I need you to trust me"

"And I need you to let me go-"

He smashed his mouth with hers. Surprisingly, almost brutally. And then his tongue was in her mouth. And then hers was moving along with his flesh.

"Why do you fight me kid?", He mumbled between kisses, enveloping her tiny body even more. The only answer Emma could give him was a whimper. And then with surprising seriousness, he cupped her chin and obliged her to look at him, "I refuse to do what my father did to my mother, Emma", he conceded with earnest voice, his mouth close and hot, nearly touching hers, "I´m _not_ going to trick you"

Arousal. She was utterly and completely aroused.

It was his body so perfectly molded against hers, his hands caressing the length of her back and behind. So lustfully, so tenderly, so Will...

"I´ll take care of you", he whispered so very lowly and Emma nodded feeling his lips against the shell of her ear.

"Okay"

"I need you to trust me this time"

"I do"

She did, blindly; all though she had no rational grounds to.

"I´m crazy about you, Emma"

"Will..." She felt his hardness on her belly when he pressed her against the hallway wall. Fear… and anticipation; so much longing.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes", she whispered, taken by desire.

Emma wanted him. Her next kiss showed it to him. And so did her fingers burying in the beautiful curls on his head. Then she was being carried upstairs; not bride style, not romantically. But with a rapture of passion and lust.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my beloved readers! It´s been a while, I know! But I´m back with a new chapter :)**

**I really hope you like it... it´s been hard finishing it, but it´s finally here!**

**I´d like to thank Becca for being so awesome and giving me direction. You´re awesome! :D**

**Looking foward to read your opinions about it**

**Aggie**

* * *

VII

The mattress felt soft beneath her naked back.

He´d undressed her as they entered the room, confidently guiding her to the bed where they were now lying.

She felt the scrutiny of his eyes wondering across her almost naked body and shivered in anticipation.

His gaze deliberately stopped in places where he knew she´d blush; in places he´d been longing to adore with his lips and hands.

"Could you…", she spoke when Will attempted to dim the light. She wanted to see him and herself moving in reckless desire. Nights she´d been dreaming about this, she wouldn´t shrink now. "You can, uhm, leave it if you want"

If moments ago she was burning with need, now she was shivering with expectation.

"All right", Will replied softly, his shirtless torso covering hers. "I want to see you", he voiced with velvety softness and Emma´s breath got caught in her throat.

She wanted to see him as well.

"O-ok", his mouth covered hers so abruptly, she barely had time to breath. His tongue was inside her, tasting her, encouraging her, worshiping her; this man wanted her and Emma moaned, aroused and equally thirsty for him.

Perhaps she should act a little more demure, just like she knew she should. Just like a girl her age was expected to. But it was impossible.

It was impossible not to respond to Will´s touch.

It was impossible not to let her body go drunk with his presence and his sweet caresses.

"I _am_ going to take care of you", his reassurance was balmy against the shell of her ear, "I _need_ you to trust me, Em"

"Yes…", she breathed hotly; the nickname and their hips grinding caused that.

And then he hugged her, every inch of his body was glued against hers. The heat was powerful; the sensations, stronger than ever.

It was the mere sensation of his nakedness between her legs that caused a sob to break free from her throat, the anticipation so great she was barely coherent.

Will took what she silently offered him, a precious gift he was determined to cherish as long as she would allow him.

"It may hurt", was his tender warning when her soft, long legs enveloped his waist. Her desire so palpable, the only thing he could think of was burying himself inside the sweet, warm Emma; deep and hard.

"Would you please…?", if only she could manage to sound a little less hasty; the heat striking her body, though, was unbearable.

He clung on to her waist and brought her hips to his, piercing Emma slow, deep, non stopping.

Her gasp was silent, raspy, tinted with the amazement of the unknown and new as his flesh filled her. She was pinned by his invasion while being carried to a never experienced state of consciousness.

"Will…", his name was a whisper, jerky, yet burning with lust.

"A-are you all right?", never wanting the moment to end, Will stopped, only to hear the tiniest whine coming out her parted lips.

"This is… you can_…", please keep going, keep going_. Unable to articulate the new feeling of greediness, the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together; an invitation for him to do what he pleased.

"More?", an inevitable grin crossed his mouth when noticing her reddened cheeks; she wanted him. She wanted more and wanted it now.

"Uhu…", her back arched when he granted her implicit request and thrust in her, harder than the first time.

"Like that?", not wanting to be forceful, Will held back. It was the hardest thing he had to endure since marrying Emma. The young woman managed to drive him insane in the most lustful and tenderness way.

"Y-Yes", involuntarily her hips pushed up to meet his body and simultaneously, they moaned.

And then, all of a sudden, it was fiery and demanding with him telling her how good she felt and how much he wanted her there and how beautiful she was. All words to bring her closer to him. More dependent on him. More tangled up in his world. She knew it.

His name escaped her lips and echoed in his mouth as they moved with a rhythm so strange and yet so familiar, they felt they´ve been doing this forever.

They _should _have done this from the beginning.

"_Will…_", the redhead cried as his body pierced her with deep, long strokes.

"Emma", she felt him shudder inside her, maybe he was close. Or maybe he was done.

He wasn´t.

And suddenly, he was possessed and beautifully fierce, pinning her arms above her head, gasping roughly, his eyes so tight, his hips moving wildly with hers.

And the sensation was boiling over, too intense for her to do anything but to go with the flow.

She felt it. A violent shudder running across her legs to her core. An explosion so powerful, her body twitched and contracted and went totally and utterly frozen to shivery and hot in a split second.

Reeling with an orgasm, the only thing Emma could do was hang on as Will moved taking himself into climax; nearly punishing strokes meant to claim first and pleasure secondly. But the pleasure was exquisite when it arrived simultaneous with the most passionate kiss he had ever given to her. She cried vigorously, tinting his ears with ecstasy and Will swallowed her scream as her body shook with pleasure and then hastily he pulled off her and poured his silver rain on the creamy skin of her thighs and belly.

She felt tears sliding down her cheeks, and something else down the sheets as she accepted what he gave to her. He choked out her name, his eyes locked onto her. Emma knew he saw her tears.

Then, there were pants and gasps. And he collapsed on top of her, their bodies crushing together, their breathing mixing together, his hands holding her as tightly as the remaining strength allowed him to; hers holding onto him, too afraid of it being a dream she had dreamed for nights.

The silence was heavy upon them, the room felt hot and too small. Or maybe it was the greatness of the moment occupying it.

Carefully, Will lifted himself from her, watching her from above, feeling the wetness of their fluids amid them.

She blushed and tried to dry her happy tears off. "I-"

"Don´t move", he murmured placing a strand of hair behind her ear and a moment later disappearing in the restroom.

Closing her eyes, Emma obeyed and lay naked on the mattress only to feel after an instant a soft towel caressing her belly.

Carefully, Will wiped his essence off her and then off himself.

"Are you alright?", his knuckles brushed her cheekbone and after what felt like hours, their eyes met.

They were both naked, his erection weaker than earlier that night, but yet unyielding.

Emma bit her lower lip.

"So?", not getting any answer, he asked for the second time, a light smile lining his lips, "Are you?"

"Yes", she was more than alright, despite the blood and the stained towel in his hand could have scared her.

"Are you sure?", it was him who seemed scared using that concerned tone.

"I´m perfectly alright, Will", she grinned sweetly, her head falling to a side, to be cradled by his free hand.

Perhaps he didn´t believe her, because not another word was said.

She was perfectly fine, she was a grown up now.

Perhaps he worried too much. It was lovely, she thought.

How did they get to be so beautifully tangled like that, she didn´t know; but Will´s hand was strong and safe around her waist; her leg, possessive snaked around his.

Beneath her fingers, as Emma traced lazy patterns, laid his marbled, defined chest and strong, big pecs, carpeted by a masculine yet not abundant brownish hair.

He was really beautiful. And so caring.

Her husband. And hers only. That was what he´d said.

It made her sigh in content.

"What´s this?, She suddenly asked when her finger pads reached a rough spot on his shoulder; the skin felt stretched and cold under her finger pads.

"A scar", he said with his raucous voice. How long had they been laying like that in silence?

"I know a scar...", Emma sat up straighter, to look at him; curiosity plaguing her, "Where did you get it?"

"On my shoulder", it was supposed to be a joke, but his serious gaze elicited a snort out of Emma. So Will amended himself, "In France". After all, she knew absolutely nothing about his past.

"France? What were you doing in Fr-" then it hit her, "You-you fought?", her spirit was fraught by compassion. _Young Will in Germany… _It was abominable.

"Yes", his calmness made her nervous.

"That's´ terrible". She blurted and he tilted his head down to her, not sharing her point of view.

"I wanted to fight"

"Why?" It made absolutely no sense to her, "you are a wealthy man, I´m sure you could have stayed home-"

"I _wanted_ to go", he explained composedly; perhaps she could understand what he wanted to achieve by going to Europe.

"Why?" but she didn´t, "you-you could have died", the mere thought made her shiver.

"I needed to give my life sense"

"What? Why?", big changes came from small actions. And a war was nothing but huge.

"You´re very prying". He teased and she sighed, resigned. Perhaps he would never open himself to her.

"And you´re very quiet", Emma shoot back, determined to make him speak, "What did you mean?"

"It was a right cause", he put out quietly, "People were dying, innocent people, Emma. Something needed to be done", his hazel eyes were so fixed on hers, showing such pain and passion the redhead saw a glimpse of what he meant, "I didn´t want that for my country"

"What did you see there?"

"Horror and despair", He simply said and Emma just understood.

"I´m sorry you went", he was too young and probably too innocent to step on a battle field. If a son of hers had to do that…

"I´m not", the resolution in his voice was moving, yet Emma couldn´t help to put herself in his mother´s shoes.

"You were shot", she pointed out and Will nodded.

"Yes. And they sent me home", there was nothing else to say, he thought.

"How long were you there?", but Emma was too inquisitive. He had no idea he could be so fond of that new feature of her.

"A year. It felt like an eternity, though", he confessed after a second.

"I´m sorry. There´re many things I don´t understand", _Oh, Will, what if something happened to you there?_ Instinctively, her grip tightened around him.

"Such us...?", her protective side was heart moving as well. She had such a caring soul. How was it that Emma Pillsbury managed to remind him of a living, sacred poem and raw, elemental sex all at once?

"How could people see and let others die?"

"You mean in Germany?"

"And in the field... How could you see your partners die?"

"I-I don´t know", maybe that was the reason of his wit and sarcasm towards people.

"I´m sorry. I´m not being of any comfort", she had distressed him, Emma could tell. His torso was slightly more tense below her arms and chest.

"We are talking", it felt good to let it out.

"About death after making love", she whispered a bit ashamed, "It´s creepy"

He chuckled softly, letting his body relax and warm hers, "Would you rather go to sleep?"

I like talking"

"I can tell", a soft kiss was left on her temple and a light smile lined her lips.

"Will..?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you", her face was burning. She felt hot and he felt it too, "It was, uhm, educational"

"Indeed. And thank you"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, kid"


End file.
